Can You See the Stars?
by Nova and Jamie
Summary: The tragic love story between Miah Potter and Draco Malfoy. Until death do they part... (Drarry, sadness, and Fem!Harry. Need I say more?)


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

* * *

"DRACO!" screamed a female voice. There was no answer, and the limp body of Draco Malfoy fell to the floor.

A short, black-haired, and green-eyed woman ran to his side. The woman's eyes filled with tears.

"No, no, no…" It was like her voice was on repeat, and the girl sobbed over the man's dead body. A battle was raging on around her, but it didn't matter. No, the only thing that mattered was that Draco was dead. Draco, her Dragon… her husband… Rodolphus Lestrange would pay dearly for the death of his nephew.

Miah Malfoy née Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived, Draco Malfoy's star, his secret wife, stood up and faced the Death Eater who killed her husband and the father of her child. He would die. No, not just that, he would die painfully, and by her hand. The curse Sectumsempra rolled off of her tongue easily, followed by a very painful Crucio. Rodolphus Lestrange's screams were muffled by the fighting going on around them, but Miah heard them at their full volume. She looked at the man with the best 'You aren't even worth being a piece of scum on my shoe' face that she had perfected with Draco, and shot the Killing Curse easily.

The girl would never be suspected for his murder, because she was on the "Light" side, and even if she was caught they wouldn't care. After all, Rodolphus was a Death Eater, evil, and deserved death.

* * *

Miah looked straight into Voldemort's eyes.

"You will die today, Tom Riddle," she said in Parseltongue. Somehow she had kept the ability to speak the language of the snakes. Miah suspected that it was because she had been in contact with the Horcrux in such close contact for so long that some of his talents seeped into her.

"No, Potter," he replied. "It is you that will die today."

His Killing Curse came at the same time as her Stunning Spell. She wanted to drag his death out, long and painful… Sweet revenge.

Sadly for Miah (but luckily for Voldemort), the Killing Curse rebounded on him and he died, shattering like a fragile china doll.

* * *

Miah Potter went missing the day she defeated Voldemort.

A week later, Remus Lupin's little cousin Astéri Malfoy née Morgan came to live with them from where she lived in France and went to Beauxbatons. She was revealed to be the widowed wife of Draco Malfoy and was already adored by Lucius and Narcissa. She kept to herself and had twins a few months later.

Two girls.

Draconia Lilith and Fae Caroline Malfoy had a great childhood. Their mother worked as the Potions Professor and Head of Slytherin at Hogwarts after going there for her last two years of schooling, obviously being sorted into Slytherin. Many said that she was like the new Snape. She and her children lived with Astéri's cousin Remus, his wife Nymphadora, and their son Teddy, though she often went to Malfoy Manor. She had all of Slytherin and most of Ravenclaw, who dominated the politics still, on her side. She was hated by the "Light" side and George, Bill, and Charlie Weasley were just about the only "Light" siders she was friends with.

Astéri Malfoy thought that Miah Potter died with Draco. Miah was the Gryffindor girl who was pushed around and manipulated. Astéri thought that Miah's only good memories were of Sirius, Remus, and Draco.

Astéri was like the phoenix who rose from her ashes. She defeated Voldemort, raised her children, and loved them just as much as Lily Potter loved her. Astéri figured out all of the plans to separate herself with Miah Potter.

So when at age 35, when Draconia and Fae were just about to turn 15, Astéri was the one who died when an assassination attempt from the "Light" side worked. She was murdered in a riot at the Wizengamot, hit with the same curse as her husband had been.

It was a curse that stopped the heart slowly and took a while to finish with its victim. There was no cure and the only reason that Draco had died so fast was the stress he had already been in.

Draconia and Fae were devastated at the loss of their mother. They stayed at their mother's bedside until her death, and when she died… The girls went into a depression, and the only people that they talked to were their grandparents, their Auntie Dora and Uncle Remus, their cousin Teddy, and their aunts Astoria and Daphne Greengrass.

* * *

Astéri opened her eyes.

"Draco…" she breathed.

"Yes, my star," he said while comforting his crying wife. "It's me, it's okay, I'm here, don't worry…"

It seemed like the assurances went on forever. Astéri told Draco about Draconia and Fae, how they were amazing and beautiful and he should have been around to see them grow up.

Finally, it seemed, they finished reminiscing. Astéri took Draco's hand and he led her into the light…

* * *

In the real world, Astéri Malfoy's heart stopped.

The people at her bedside cried out in agony.

The Healers closed their eyes. The cure was finished only a moment too late…

* * *

**So... yeah that was depressing. I got this plot bunny stuck in my head though and I think it came out well. I'm working on _Alkaid_ and _Aurora _so they should both be finished soon.**

**-Jamie Out!**


End file.
